


we have so much in common (talk about ur taste in vases)

by peachygreen (fairiesbyte)



Series: Vase [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ;), Gen, M/M, Prequel, i was encouraged, more vases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesbyte/pseuds/peachygreen
Summary: so many things you could do with a vase...a prequel





	we have so much in common (talk about ur taste in vases)

Dodie and Phil hadn't been friends for long.  

The two had bonded at last years VidCon, and when they'd realized they lived close together, had become fast friends.  Dan had thought it innocent at first.  They were both sweet and seemed well matched.  And they were well matched!  

Maybe too much though...they'd started acting very strange.  

Dan now felt uncomfortable in his own home.  Every time he came out of his room he would feel a strange energy in the house.  Sometimes he'd see Dodie walking very slowly past the curving corner at the entrance of his room.  He'd hear the eerie pluck of a flat ukulele string somewhere deep in the house and he'd see random vases and glasses covering all their flat surfaces. And then there was the strangest thing...

Dan kept waking at around 3 am each night to a gigantic crash sounding from somewhere in the flat.  Dan would jump up and run to wherever he heard it, hoping Phil was okay, but all he'd find would be Phil and Dodie, standing at opposite ends of the room, staring at each other.

The creepiness was starting to get a little much for Dan, especially since he'd been dealing with it for weeks.  As he laid in bed, pulling the covers snug under his armpits, he decided he was going to confront Phil about it tomorrow.

But later that night, when Dan woke up to the crash, and reluctantly ran to make sure his friend was okay.  Dan found something so disturbing, bile welled up in his throat.  

Instead of Dodie and Phil standing and staring, they were acting like they were possessed.  Vases scattered the floor, some shattered into a hundred pieces and other intact.  Dodie was scuttling around on her hands and knees, tearing apart the glass shards of the vases and chewing them up, humming as they cut into her gums and blood dripped down her face.  Her head whipped from side to side and the sound she emitted seemed almost inhuman.

Phil however, was doing something even more disturbing.  He was sat on the floor, fitting vases of various sizes around his cock and pumping until they were full of viscous white fluid.  Semen ran down and mixed with the blood his love sword was dripping from the jagged edges of the vase.  

He did this.  Over and over again, grunting loudly, no refractory period to be found, until he was surrounded by vases full of cum.  And when he felt there were enough, Dodie crawled toward him and they drank out of the vases, big slurping gulps until every drop of the cum was in their greedy, bloody mouths.  

Why the vases? Dan thought, still frozen in horror, as he had been for what seemed like an hour.  Why weren't they at least drinking out of cups?  

Why vases? Was his last thought before Phil finally noticed him and spoke in a low gravelly voice.

"Dan, glad you could join us."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @lyinghoedan


End file.
